characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is a nigh-omnipotent weapon in Marvel Comics that grants the user almost unlimited power. It is most famously used by Thanos in its eponymous comic in 1991. Background Early in the history of the Universe, a powerful cosmic entity named Nemesis drifted along the empty cosmos. In a state of sheer loneliness, Nemesis was driven mad and fragmented herself into 6 stones that each held an aspect of her former being. These stones were the Infinity Gems, each containing immense power that could grant the user godlike abilities when wielded. Each Gem floated their separate ways, where they would pass from protector to protector across the vast cosmos of the Universe. This would seem to be their eternal fate, until the Titan Thanos peered into the Infinity Well and learned of the Gems' true nature. Wishing to gather all 6 and achieve near-limitless power, the Mad Titan forged a gauntlet specifically designed to hold all 6 gems simultaneously. After retrieving each gem from their respective wielders, Thanos wielded a power surpassing all of the Cosmic Entities, making him the strongest being in the entire Marvel Universe. Eventually, however, the Gauntlet was stolen from him by his granddaughter Nebula, who undid all the damage he caused. The Gauntlet would be passed on from user to user until the Living Tribunal deemed it too dangerous to be used all together. It now spends the rest of its days split amongst certain superheroes, who guard the Gems and unite them when the need arises. Powers & Abilities *'Power Gem:' The red Power Gem grants the user complete control over power, letting them manipulate energies and empower objects without limitation. **'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': The Power Gem can manipulate and form cosmic energies on a Universal scale. **'Nigh-Limitless Strength' **'Invulnerability:' Through the Power Gem, the Gauntlet's is practically invincible. **'Power Draining:' The Power Gem can drain the power from people or attacks. *'Mind Gem:' The blue Mind Gem grants the user complete control over the mind. **'Godly Telepathy:' The wielder of the Mind Gem can read and control the minds of any being in the Universe. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Due to the power of the Mind Gem, Thanos can know nearly anything he desires. *'Time Gem:' The orange Time Gem grants the user complete control over time, letting them speed up, slow down, reverse, or stop time with ease. **'Rapid Aging:' The Time Gem can be used to rapidly age an opponent to death. **'Regeneration:' By reversing time, the Time Gem can reverse any damage the user may have taken back to a perfect state. **'Time Travel' **'Precognition:' The wielder can see attacks before they happen through the Time Gem. *'Space Gem:' The purple Space Gem grants the user complete control over space, letting them teleport, expand or contract distances on a battlefield, or grow at will. **'Nigh-Omnipresence:' If they wish to, the Space Gem can make the user exist everywhere in his Universe at once. *'Soul Gem: '''The green Soul Gem grants the user complete control over the soul, letting them manipulate and steal the very souls of its victims. **'Power Mimicry:' The user can mimic the powers of an opponent through manipulation of their soul. **'Memory Manipulation:' By messing with the souls of the victim, the user can gain access to the very essence of their personalities and memories, which can be manipulated at will by the Soul Gem. **'Sentience:' Unlike the other gems, the Soul Gem is sentient and hungers for souls, suggesting the user to use its powers for its benefits. **'Dimensional Creation:' The Soul Gem contains a pocket dimension where it traps traps its victims' souls. *'Reality Gem:''' The yellow Reality Gem grants the user complete control over reality, letting them bend or break the laws of physics to achieve just about any effect they desire. Feats Strength * Using the Gauntlet, Thanos simultaneously defeated multiple cosmic and universal abstract entities, including Death, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the Stranger, two Celestials, one of which was The-One-Above-All, and Galactus. * Thanos also defeated Eternity with the same ease. Speed * Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than the Abstracts. Durability Weaknesses * Cannot work outside the universe it comes from (For example, the IG of 616 will not work outside of U616). * The Gems can be removed, rendering the Gauntlet inert if they are somehow all displaced. Notable Users *Thanos *Nebula (Marvel Comics) *Adam Warlock *Iron Man *Black Panther Fun Facts *The Infinity Gauntlet is left-handed. Category:Items Category:Marvel Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nigh-Omnipotents Category:Time Manipulators Category:Disney